


Cruisin'

by aam5ever



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cruisin' is made for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruisin'

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Cruisin' by Smokey Robinson
> 
> One of my favorite songs

The sun was rising, and the wind blew through the cracked car windows. Beautiful sun rays shone down between the clearing clouds of last night's rain showers. The straight road, beside rolling green hills with swaying dewy grass, seemed to go on for a lifetime. This is the type of sights you see on road trips. Trips that Arin and Dan had to make sometimes for little meet ups they didn't want to fly to.

Dan had forgotten which state he was in. He usually did, when they all seemed to melt together between the highways and the back roads and the 'Welcome To' signs his sight barely could catch. Hands loosely on the wheel, he drove with a small smile. Arin was asleep in the passenger seat, snoring. It wasn't anything too obnoxious, like Brian's snore; instead it was way cuter than Dan could have imagined.

During the drive, the two alternated between their own made playlists. All last night was Arin's whilst he driving, Dan enjoying it all while he danced in his seat or took his turn passenger sleeping. As the sun continued its trek to the middle of the sky, oranges were fading into blues. His own tunes, ones usually a bit older than Arin's, were set to a dull yet hearable setting. Dan let himself hum along, careful not to disturb his companion's slumber.

A new song had just switched on. A startup of drum began the tune, then followed by a seemingly lazy but relaxing bass. It fit the tone of morning so well, capturing the light feel of crisp air and seemed to narrate the colors of early day. It was a song Danny barely remembered adding to the playlist, but now it seemed that the song was a perfect match to his life at the moment. He dared to turn to knob of the radio up; next to him, nothing changed. Relieved, he began to softly sing along to Smokey Robinson's words:

_"Baby let's cruise... away... from here..._

_Don't be confused... the way... is clear..."_

He tried not to exceed something to the melodic equivalent of a whisper. The hum of the car was equally as calming as the song. Beside him, Arin began to stir. Dan didn't notice right away, continuing to sing.

_"You're gonna fly away, glad you're goin' my way_

_I love it when we're cruisin' together."_

Trees started to dot more of the landscape, the sun's light taking up more of the road. With a moan, Arin's eyes opened only to a slit. He saw Dan glance at him before saying, "Sorry for waking you up, man!"

"No, you didn't wake me up." Arin mumbled. He then sat up and stretched, his small noises sometimes drowning out the song. "What song is this?"

"Dude, you've never heard it?" Dan began to turn up the knob more. The song's baseline was now more noticeable. "It's called Cruisin' by Smokey Robinson. It's a pretty romantic song." He smiled, trying not to blush at the last statement he included.

The name wasn't familiar to Arin. With a scratch of his head, he readjusted his seat and paid more attention to the lyrics.

_"So let the music take your mind,_

_Just release and you will find..."_

_"You're gonna fly away,"_ Dan sung with his golden voice. _"Glad you're goin' my way."_ He looked at Arin a bit before turning his eyes back to the road and singing with a smile, _"I love it when we're cruisin' together."_

Like a cloud was lifted from his mind, Arin remembered the song. "Oh yeah!" He said upon recalling. The next part of the chorus came to him. _"Music is played for love, cruisin' is made for love. I love it when we're cruisin' together."_

"Oh, so you do know it?" Dan smirked, impressed with Arin's singing voice this early in the morning.

At that, Arin shrugged. "I guess I did." He laughed.

The two sung out the rest of the song, sharing smiles and intimate looks as they cruised into the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
